The invention relates to an electrical system and a method for monitoring an electrical energy system.
In the field of automotive technology, primarily serial interfaces (e.g. SPI, serial peripheral interface) are used for data transmission between logic blocks, which can be embodied as integrated circuits (IC), in control devices. The SPI standard mentioned above by way of example demonstrates a bidirectional data transmission, wherein the interface of a user requires at least three pins/lines. The SPI bus allows a ring or bus topology to be implemented. In addition, serial interfaces in the form of LIN, CAN (Controller Area Network), FlexRay or Ethernet are used for the communication between control devices in the motor vehicle. Depending on the specifications, these can likewise be designed in various topologies.
When using a bus topology, an increasingly deteriorated signal integrity and higher levels of interference (in particular higher emission levels) result due to increasing signal reflections resulting from sub-optimal line matching. In the application employing ring topology, very high latency times sometimes occur which is why this topology cannot be efficiently used. The star topology does indeed provide a good communications channel with low latency, wherein the high degree of pin or cabling complexity does however hamper the use thereof.
A transmission of data via a so-called powerline communications system is furthermore known. Due to the high level of interference, very complex transceivers are required in this case. In order to separate data and energy, cost intensive, passive components (e.g. inductors) are required. Hence, the omission of data lines does not necessarily result in cost reduction and must be evaluated separately for each application.
Crash detection in automobiles is furthermore known on the basis of structure-borne sound measurement. Structure-borne sound sensors can be an integral part of the electronics for activating restraint systems, such as, e.g., air bags and emergency tensioning retractors. By measuring the characteristic structure-borne sound that occurs during a crash, the plastic deformation of the structure is detected. At the same time, different crash scenarios, such as, e.g., high or low speed, partial vehicle overlap, slant collision or collision against easily deformable objects can be distinguished very well.
The German patent application DE 10 2007 038 419 B4 discloses a device and a method for transmitting measurement data, wherein data can be transferred through walls by means of the device and wherein the provision of the data and the transmission thereof outwardly from the interior of the housing and/or in the reverse direction take place by means of acoustic waves.